


Gentle Press of Fingers

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Episode: s03e09 Unfinished Business, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Painplay, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Wet<br/>Prompt: K/L - shower after their boxing match in Unfinished Business (scifishipper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Press of Fingers

“Lee!” She hated the whine in her voice, but gods.

“What? That hurt?”

She nodded, and he softened his grip.

“No. Harder, Lee.”

His hand stilled for a moment, then he whipped her around and looked at her, directly enough to make her want to distract him somehow. “You want it to hurt?”

Her gaze skittered away.

“Kara.”

She threw her arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, then pulled away. She licked her lips, watching his eyes follow her tongue, and bit her lip, as if she could somehow pull the flavor of him into her mouth and save it there.

“Kara.”

She nodded.

He looked down and found a bruise on her ribs, glided over it with his thumb, then pushed.

Her head fell back against the wall of the shower stall. Her eyes fluttered closed and open again. “Gods, Lee.”

He cocked his head, that tiny suggestion of a grin curving his mouth, and he found another one, repeated the process.

She couldn’t stop the soft moan.

“Really?”

Yeah. He was smiling now. She reached up to the bruise under his eye and pressed. Not much, but enough for him to feel it.

“Frak, Kara!” 

His fingers dug into her sides, and gods, it felt good. It hurt, but a good hurt. “Good for you, too, huh?”

His eyes blazed with something she couldn’t interpret. He pressed her into the wall, one hand tangled in her hair, pulling hard, his knees spreading her legs roughly. His fingers shoved into her, worked in and out a couple of times, then pulled out to push his cock into her.

She shut out the thoughts and just felt, and he felt so good. So. Frakkin’. Good. Gods. The sensation of him driving in and out of her and his hand finding every single place she’d been hit tonight had her on the edge way too soon. She didn’t want it to be over already, but frak it was so good she couldn’t help it. 

She yanked his mouth to hers, the moan of her climax echoing into the steamy air, followed seconds later by Lee’s “Oh, frak, Kara. Kara!”

They stood there, panting, hearts racing, bodies sliding against each other, until Lee let go of her leg. He rolled his forehead over hers and smiled. “Think we’ll get clean if we just stand here like this a while longer?”

She couldn’t resist teasing him. “I wear you out already, Lee?” She wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand up, either, but he didn’t have to know that.


End file.
